Episode 3
S STILL IN THE CAVE HANDCUFFEDWhen we left off, an explosion happened; A HUGE ONE!!! Isabell looked like she was dead but her eyes started to open a little. Little by little her eye sight was clearing up. Soon, she saw someone helping her get up. HINT: IT WAS NOT BOB THE BUILDER!!! ANOTHER HINT: IT WAS A GUY!!! All around her, she was not at the Candy Shop, she was not at home, SHE WAS IN A CAVE!!! Not just any cave, it was so creepy like that there was no one else. She asked the guy if her friends were there. He did not answer, but he oppened a coffin like thingy and it had everyone of her sisters in there. Sandy was hand-cuffed to Blueberry and Cupcake looked like she was going to throw up. Soon, the guy took his mask off and it looked like he was one of those vampires from twilight. His skin was so blue compared to ice ( YES!!! ICE LOOKS BLUE!!!) and he WAS A HUMAN!!! Well... an anime one. Prrrty started to scream like a hawk because she was so scared. "JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!" She demanded over and over again. The guy took the hand-cuffs off of Isabell. Unexpectedly, BOB was wearing his bunny pajamas again and singing another song on his guitar. "Why do you have to this to us? You know that we could of died! I'm just singing a song in my PJs....LAAAAA LA DA DA DAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" "SHUT UP!!!!" The guy yelled as he took the hand-cuffs off of everyone. He freed everyone but the Dong Gang. "I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" Leah cried. Isabell thanked him for freeing her and her sisters. She sorta hugged him, but Leah yelled "ALRIGHT!!! ALRIGHT!!! THIS AIN'T FAIR!!!" Everyone just stood there. "Can I get a fish sandwich... OH and with extra lettece! I am trying to eat healthier!" Everyone except for the Dog Gang laughed. The guy TOOK HIS CLOAK OFF AND GUESS WHO IT WAS?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Uh...... IT WAS THE DUDE WHO JUMPED IN FRONT OF BOB AT HALLOWEEN TIME!!!! "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH IT'S THE CREATURE FROM THE BLACK LAGOOOONN!!!!" Conway shreiked "B...b...b..b.b.b...b...b...BU...BUT HOW ARE YOU EVEN HERE!!!!! I HOPE I'M DREAMING CUZ THIS MAKES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SENSE AT ALL!!!" Bob lost his temper and stabbed his toe on the guy's shoe. "DANGIT!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" "Just ignore him for now." Isabel added to that "Heys girls do you wanna go to that ice cream shop ahead??" The guy said. "TOTALLY!!!!!!!!!!" All girls said with exitement with their big smiles. "AND MY NAME IS BLACKBERRY!!!" The guy said that now introduced the girls his name. "Blueberry....BLACKBERRY!!!!" Prrrty announced "WAIT HOW OLD ARE YOU???" "14" He replied "CAN I JUST HAVE MY FISH SANDWICH NOW?!?" Leah repeated again. "I WILL GET IT BUT ONLY CUZ THIS BLACKBERRY HAS GOT ME OUT OF CONTROL!!!!" Bob added So everyone left the cave and now everyone is happy. Well almost....THE DOG GANG IN THE CAVE HAND- CUFFED!!!! THE END??????????????????????????????////////////